Young Justice: the Newest Hero
by ravenhunter796
Summary: Batman, has being seeing some crime in Gotham decrease and investigates. He finds out that a new "hero" has risen, and sets the Team to continue the investigation. The Team find out some things- with the help of Zatara. And go after this mysterious masked hero.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

In the _Batcave_...

"Master Bruce, it's time for dinner." announced Alfred.

"Just a moment." replied Bruce.

"Sir."

Bruce sighed, he knew that Alfred would never leave him alone until he came to dinner.

"Alright." said Bruce.

Alfred nodded and waited for Bruce to join him on the elevator.

In the dining room in _Wayne Manor_...

"Is he here yet?" asked a girl.

The girl had midnight blue dyed hair, and her front parts of her hair were natural black. She wore a black shirt with a a wolf howling at the moon, and navy blue denim jeans, and black leather boots with buckles at the top and bottom of the boots.

"No. You know, you can look for yourself ,Ciara." answered Dick.

"Ha, ha. I would but right now I'm updating my blog."

"Yeah, whatever."

A few minutes later Bruce walked in, and Alfred carrying the tray of food.

"Dinner is served." announced Alfred, setting the plates down.

"Ciara, please turn off your laptop." asked Bruce politely.

"I'm almost done." replied Ciara.

"Now."

"Uh. Fine."

As Ciara closed her laptop, Bruce decided to break the silence.

"Ciara, your teacher Mr. Santos, told me you didn't go to your karate lesson, why?" asked Bruce.

"Because, I don't want to go. I told you, I want horse lessons, I don't want to learn how to kick someone's butt." answered Ciara bluntly.

"I told you, that karate lessons would give you education on defense, if you ever need it."

"Yeah, and I told you I have a knife. Enough defense."

Bruce sighed.

"Anyway, that's enough of the subject. Halloween, is coming up in a few days, and my friends are having a party. I was wondering if I could go?" asked Ciara.

"But the Wayne's always have a gigantic party here!" exclaimed Dick.

"Shut up, Dick."

"Yes, we do. Can't you ask your friends, to join us?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah, like they want to go to this nice formal "party". Besides it's for seniors and freshmen's! We've invited some freshmen to spice the party up! And I'm going as a goddess." answered Ciara.

"I'm sorry, but this is your first year here at _Wayne Manor_. I think that you'll get enough party here."

Ciara sighed, and banged herself against the back of the chair.

"I'm done. I'm going upstairs. See ya."

As Ciara left, Dick took the rest of her plate and scooped it onto his.

Upstairs in Ciara's room...

Her room was different from the other rooms that girls had. She wasn't really girly, yeah some makeup, jewelry, dresses, and heels. But not much. Anyway, here room was decorated to match the night, stars that glistened, a moon that shined, and a night sky that made you feel cold.

Her room was cozy, and filled.

She had a twin bed spread that had sea aqua blue with black swirls, and matching pillowcases, she also had a canopy(that was pulled back for the morning), it was shimmery silver, decorated with swirls.  
Next to it was a small white nightstand/bookcase. It had a lamp on top, and a few books and trinkets on the 2 shelves.  
She had a bigger bookcase next to her closet(which had a few dresses and formal shoes, and a dresser(because she didn't have formal things) that had mostly jeans, and sweatshirts).  
She had a black desk, with her iPhone, and iPod Classic, with all the necessities for school.  
And she had her own cat named Leila- meaning nighttime beauty, dark beauty. It fit her because the description of the name fit her cat. Leila, was a spicy and sassy cat, she was black with blue eyes that shimmered when she was happy. She wore a silver chained collar with emeralds all around it, engraved on the inside was her name _Leila._ Ciara found her at the pound, she was giving a lost puppy with a broken foot to them, when she found Leila. She was in the window of a room, looking out, and Ciara just feel in love with her.  
To the left of her bookshelf was window seat, with silver cushioning, and pillows with blanket at the end just in case she got cold.  
She her own bathroom, which had a dark theme to it.

Ciara sat on her bed, then Leila jumped up on the bed and rubbed up against her arm purring.

Ciara laughed, Leila always knew how to make her laugh; and how to get she wanted.

"Alright.. Come on, let's go outside."

As soon as they were outside, one of Dick's friends came into the yard.

"Hey, Wally." greeted Ciara, waving and watching Leila.

"Oh, hey ,Ciara." replied Wally.

Then soon Dick ran out the front porch.

"Hey, Wally! What's the... Uh, emergency?" asked Dick.

"Uhh...(whispers).. See ya, later Ciara... Dude, seriously! You need to get me a date with your sister!" exclaimed Wally.

"Dude! She's my sister!"

"Just try!"

"Shut up, Wally."

Ciara shook her head in disbelief, then went inside with Leila.

* * *

At **Mount Justice**...

**"KID FLASH, B07. ROBIN, B08."**

"You made it." said Aqualad.

"Yeah. Like I would miss this, over deciding where to put a giant spider for Halloween." replied Dick.

Artemis snickered.

"Ok, whatever. What's the mission?" asked Dick.

"It's a "home mission". Batman, assigned us to find out who this girl is." answered Artemis playing a video.

The girl was wearing a purple cape that had a arrow shape hood, purple high-heel boots that go up to her thigh, a purple sleeveless body suit that had a black wolf on the chest, a gold belt with red stones around it, and silver bracelets.

"Who is she?" asked Dick.

"Apparently, she is the new face for dark, mysterious, and creeps in the night." answered Artemis.

"In my opinion, she looks hot in that costume." commented Wally.

Artemis smacked him.

"Ow.."

"This is serious. Batman, wants us to find her and bring her in. There's just one problem... She does magic." said Artemis.

"We'll need ,Zatara." replied Dick.

"I will call him." ordered Aqualad.

Zatara had just teleported to them.

"Yes. She is a little experienced with magic... What I don't get is that she uses dark magic but isn't seduced by it." explained Zatara.

"What do you mean?" asked Megan.

"People who use dark magic, usually... Lose control."

"That's sad."

"That is why dark magic is forbidden, except for those who are dark."

"Is she dangerous?" asked Dick.

"Hmm. Well, maybe but from what I can tell, she's a beginner; she must have a book on magic, not much but enough for her to use. But that symbol on her chest... Zoom in." answered Zatara.

Aqualad zoomed in, curious to see what Zatara had found.

"The moon wolf..." whispered Zatara.

"Back up! Moon wolf? What does that even mean?" asked Artemis.

"That particular symbol, was for the Children of Hekate. Only they could use, or wear it without turning to ash."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We need to find this girl."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because, she needs here coronation."

"Why?"

"If she doesn't then her magic will burn the earth. You see some of the Children went wild, so Hekate cursed her Children. They could only wield their power by standing in the moonlight of the lunar eclipse, waiting for their mother to bless them."

"Sounds like an awesome mother."

"Oh, she was! Sometimes she'd let her Children come to their real home to, Yozora. Meaning- night sky."

"So. Where does she mostly go?"

"Apparently... She is trying to get some drug dealers. People spot her on the North side of ,Gotham." answered Aqualad.

"Alright, Zatara. We might need you to help us, as soon as the moon is up we break for Gotham." ordered Dick.

They all nodded in agreement, then went back to their homes and waited.

"Hey, Dick. How was your "party"?" asked Ciara.

"It wasn't a party. We were... Uh... Studying." corrected Dick.

"Whatever. Look, Bruce, is at work- as usual. Alfred, is shopping. So I'm gonna go work out."

"This late?"

"I have a friend, who has a mansion."

"Oh... When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't say anything, or else I'll tell Bruce and Alfred the time you and ,Wally, decided to flood the bathroom."

"Ugh! Just be back before breakfast."

"6 AM, got it."

"Fine. Bye."

"Ciya."

As Ciara left, Dick was waiting for nighttime.

He waited... And waited... Until the moon started to rise.

"YES! Finally!" exclaimed Dick.

_"Robin?"_ called Aqualad over the com.

"Yes?"

_"Meet us at **Mount Justice**."_

"Be right there."

* * *

At **Mount Justice**...

**"ROBIN, B08."**

"Alright, I'm here." said Robin.

"Good. Miss Martian, get the ship ready, Wally, Artemis, and Superboy, you will accompany her. Zatara, will be here shortly." ordered Aqualad.

When everybody boarded the ship, they took off.

* * *

In Gotham North...

"Miss Martian, please land here, and put the ship in camouflage mode." said Aqualad.

"Putting ship in camouflage mode." replied Megan.

"Alright. We're splitting up into 3 teams. Robin and Artemis, you will head to some of the old drug dealers hangouts, Kid Flash and Superboy, you will check the alleys. Miss Martian and I, will stay here and monitor everyone."

"What about me?" asked Zatara.

"You will stay here and see if you can find a trail of magical energy." answered Aqualad.

Everyone nodded.

After everyone was dropped off, Aqualad had Miss Martian "park" the ship in the middle of Gotham North.

"Did you find anything?" asked Aqualad.

"No... Except a small magic trail from yesterday night." answered Zatara.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

"It's ,Robin." said Megan.

"What is it, Robin?" asked Aqualad.

_"We found her, but she's fighting one of the dealers."_ answered Robin.

"Alright, we're on our way. Radio Kid Flash, and Superboy; have them meet you."

_"What do you want us to do in the meantime?"_

"Just watch her."

_"Got it. See you here."_

"Miss Martian, GPS Robin's location, then go there." ordered Aqualad.

"You got it." replied Megan.

"Zatara... Be ready."

Zatara nodded, as he buckled in.

**Where Robin was...**

In the background, to people were fighting. One was holding a metal rod, and the other was holding a knife.

"Ok, I'm bored. Let's make a bet... Hmm..." said Artemis emotionless.

"I don't do bets." replied Robin.

"20 bucks, say the girl wins."

"That is tempting..."

"Come on..."

"30."

"Deal."

**_WHOOSH!_**

"Here they come." said Artemis.

"You're seriously bored, aren't you?" asked Robin.

"Without a doubt."

As they approached, the mysterious girl was both fighting and watching them.

"She's like a wolf." said Artemis.

"That's why they where the symbol, and another reason..." replied Zatara.

"You wanna tell us?"

"Not now."

"Fine, let's just wait for them to finish up, so _I_ can win 30 bucks."

"Yeah right." whispered Robin.

"We both know that the girl is gonna win, so why did you bet?"

"To prove you wrong."

Artemis laughed.

"Like I'm _ever_ wrong..."

Robin glared at her.

"... Mostly."

As they watched the battle finish(which we all know who won) they walked over to the girl who was about to leave(before Zatara used magic to summon a giant plant).

"Get it off of me!" yelled the girl.

"As soon as we talk." replied Zatara.

"About what?..._ Magic ζιζανίων, που καλλιεργείται, να εξαφανιστούν!_" she asked as she chanted, making the plant disappear.

Zatara explained her situation, and she just shook her head in disbelief.

"You are crazy." exclaimed the girl.

"Are we?" questioned Zatara, "Have your powers become out of hand? Uncontrollable?"

The girl shifted...

_They have a little... But that doesn't mean anything._ she thought to herself.

"Soo... What's your name?" asked Kid Flash.

"Wolf Rider."

"I meant your real name."

"Do you think I'm _that_ stupid?"

"Maybe."

"You're an idiot."

"I know right." commented Artemis.

"Hey! I thought you liked me." protested Kid Flash.

"I like to the point I won't slap you... Much."

There was a minute of silence for a moment, then a wolf howled, and then there was a breeze. Everyone noticed that the girl's eyes widened and changed to a wolf's eyes.

"Woah!" exclaimed Kid Flash, stepping back.

**"I need to go."** said the girl jumping at LEAST 6 feet in the air.

Zatara had to do something quick!

_The only magic that she is affected by is Roman..._ he thought to himself.

_"Roman, magie te afecteze. Face fata asta, dormi la_ asta." chanted Zatara, and immediately the girl collapsed on top the roof where she stopped the drug dealers.

"Woah. Zatara... Remind never to get on your bad side." said Kid Flash.

"Quickly. We must get her to **Mount Justice**, she is powerful so this magic won't last long."

Aqualad nodded.

"Miss Martian..."

"On it."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

In **Mount Justice**...

"Hmmm... Huh?" questioned Wolf Rider, as she awakened.

She was in a empty room, with wallpaper, a bed, and a dresser with a closet. She was curled up on the bed like a puppy dog.

_I hate them._ she thought to herself.

She got up, walked to the door and tried opening it, then with magic... No luck.

She groaned in frustration, and kicked the door. Then suddenly it opened. She stepped out and looked around, no one was there.

_Yes! Free to go home._ she thought to herself.

_"Φτερά ενός αγγέλου, η ταχύτητα ενός λύκου, με κάνει να πετάξει!"_ she chanted, then suddenly she popped out white feathery angel wings.

She darted up and flew to where she lived.

Behind a counter stepped out the Team and Zatara.

"What did she say?" asked Aqualad.

_"Φτερά ενός αγγέλου, η ταχύτητα ενός λύκου, με κάνει να πετάξει!_ 'Wings of an angel, speed of a wolf, make me fly!'... It's a very common spell between Greeks, and people who studied Greek spells." answered Zatara.

"Can you track her?"

"Yes... If she didn't put another spell to repel tracker spells, than yes."

Aqualad nodded, then put up the map of the world.

_"Urmări ei, cel cu aripi de înger. Dacă nu găsiți o atunci dă-mi-o."_ chanted Zatara.

Then a silver swirl circled the globe then disappeared all but one speck, it moved towards Gotham City, then dissolved.

"That is where you need to go." said Zatara.

"Gotham City?... I think that ,Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis, can handle this one." said Aqualad to the 3.

"We'll go tonight and scan the city." replied Robin.

"Yeah, I'll scan the city, and you guys can check out the donut shop." commented Kid Flash, getting smacked again by Artemis.  


"We'll do what we can. And if we can find anything out of the ordinary than we'll call you." said Artemis.

"Good. Then go. The rest of you get some sleep." said Aqualad to the group.

As soon as they all went their separate ways, on the other side of Gotham, Ciara was partying with her friends.

"This is a great party, Melissa!" exclaimed Ciara.

"Thanks! So... What did you tell your brother?" asked Melissa.

"Uh... That we were working out in your gym."

"Nice... Wanna go check out some boys?"

"Hmmm. Who?"

"The ones over there look interesting."

Melissa, was talking about two guys in the corner, they wore casual stuff for the look of a bad boy. Jeans, leather jacket and tennis shoes. Messed up hair, and eyes like some wolf spotting their prey.

"Hmm. They look cute."

"Agreed, we do look cute." said the boy they were looking at.

"The name's ,Dustin. And this is my brother Damian. What's your's?" asked Dustin.

"Take us out, and buy us a drink, then maybe we'll tell you." said Melissa.

"Hmm. Mysterious..." commented Damian.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Dustin.

"The _Aqua Night Club: for Teens_. It's my favorite place." answered Melissa.

Ciara nodded, it was her's to. (Because she's only been to one)

"Then it shall become ours." said Dustin.

As soon as they stepped into the _Aqua Night Club_, Ciara felt a sense of danger.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the Ladies Room for a second." said Ciara.

"What? Ciara..." complained Melissa.

"I'll be right back! I promise!"

"Uuuuh! Fine. But you better hurry!"

As soon as she got to the bathroom, she splashed water on her face, then touched up her makeup. Silvery eyeshadow, and black lipstick; it matched her mini jean skirt, and her of the shoulder rhinestone black shirt.

"Ok. Ciara, nothing is going to happen. Nothing! Absolutely, nothing... Just walk out of here and act... Normal." she told herself.

As soon as she finished touching up her makeup, she walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"There you are." she told her friend.

"You're back! Finally. Hey, when you were gone I took ,Dustin. Sorry. But ,Damian, is still here." replied Melissa.

"Thanks, Melissa. You're a true friend."

"Hey girls! Come outside and meet our friends." yelled Damian from the other side of the club.

Melissa nodded, yes.

"Melissa, I don't think that's a good idea." said Ciara.

"Oh, come on! You'll be fine. It's just some of his friends!"

Ciara sighed. She didn't know how she got herself into these messes.

As they went outside her sense of danger grew stronger.

"Melissa..." she started.

"Don't say it! You always jinx everything when you say there's danger! So, no." exclaimed Melissa.

As soon as they met up with their "boyfriends", they saw another guy and girl.

"Who's your friends?" asked Ciara, trying to get that nagging feeling out of her.

"This is Nyx, and her sister ,Dawn." replied Damian.

"Yeah, and now you're gonna become our friends, and family, to." added Dustin.

Ciara laughed sheepishly, while Melissa cracked up laughing.

"The moon will be clear after these clouds depart, we better get them to our place. And see what our pack has gotten as well." said Dustin, as he nodded towards them.

Nyx, and Dawn, punched them, and knocked them out.

* * *

"Uuuuh." groaned Ciara.

"Hmm. Ooow." groaned Melissa.

"Where are we?"

"I dunno... Man, we should've stayed at my house."

"Yeah... Probably."

Then suddenly the door unlocked.

"Ready?" asked Dustin.

"I don't know what you're talking about but... I guess we have no choice." replied Ciara.

"First, me and my brother(who stepped in) must know your names."

"Not a chance."

"Oh! Just shut up, Ciara! We're being held captive, and are in a cell! Ok. Fine. My name is ,Melissa, and this is my friend ,Ciara." said Melissa.

"Good... Now, walk this way." replied Dustin, showing them the way.

It was sandstone walls, with torches lighting the way. There was windows but they were completely shut off.

As soon as they entered a room, with more people, circled by a group. As soon as they were tossed in the middle, Dustin spoke:

"My family, we have been celebrating this day for years! In honor of our, Mother. Hekate! (people start cheering) One day if the month before the lunar eclipse we gather mortals to make them us. Now, they will create their own pack as soon as they are bitten... Raise the curtains!" ordered Dustin

One person opened the covered windows, and the full moon shone through, and the people who circled them turned furry, and had claws and sharp teeth... Werewolves.

Ciara didn't know what to do... She covered herself from the full moon, and stood away from the "attackers". While everyone else was getting bit.

Suddenly a wolf jumped in front of her, she knew who is was... Damian. She got into the shadows and transformed back to human.

"You've already been bitten, haven't you? Why else would you shield yourself from the full moon.. You despise who you are, and who we are." said Damian.

"I don't despise you 'cause I thought I was the only one, and I hate myself... Every morning when I wake up from changing... I find blood on me... It's terrifying... And I wasn't bitten... I was born like this. When I turned 10 I noticed changes... That's when I started changing." replied Ciara.

"You know what your name means?"

"No."

"Ciara- black and mysterious."

"Huh. Who knew.."

"If you try to control the gift inside you, it will turn on you. If you give into it, it will let you control it."

"I wouldn't call it a gift."

"Let me teach you... You have other gifts. Senses, of danger, smell, hearing, and seeing. Incredible strength, and flight and speed."

"Damian! Why haven't you bitten her?" exclaimed Dustin.

"Has he betrayed us?" asked Nyx.

"He must have." answered Dawn.

"No! I haven't. Ciara, is one of us. She hasn't been properly trained, so she hides it." corrected Damian.

"Well, then. Let her lead this pack." replied Dustin.

"Ciara. Why didn't you tell me? This is amazing." said Melissa.

"Because I thought you wouldn't be my friend." replied Ciara.

"Nonsense... Now... We're a pack... Family."

Ciara managed to smile.

"Damian, you will take full responsibility for ,Ciara, and her pack till she is ready?" asked Dustin.

"Yes." answered Damian.

"Good. Tomorrow, is Saturday, you- the "newbies" will start training her in the woods at 10 AM-6 PM."

The "newbies" nodded, then were handed a cloak(which Dustin explained will stop them from changing, until they learn to "control" their gift. They just have to where during the full moon, new moon, and the lunar eclipse), each blank until the actual person touched it, it changed to a certain pattern(for some, which Dustin explained that powerful wolves would have patterns or symbols), and color.

One had midnight blue with, yellow stars. Another was blood red, another was black.

But when Ciara touched hers it turned midnight blue, and where the clasp was was a partial lunar eclipse.

"You are a true ,Child, of Hekate." said Dustin.

Ciara smiled for real this time... She had found her "pack of friends"... And family, her real ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

At _Wayne Manor_...

A front door slammed shut, at 10 AM. Ciara, walked in with a whole new... Look.

She wore a black leather jacket that was zipped up, tight skinny jeans, and her makeup was a little overdone(in Bruce's opinion, he was in the little "living room" which was for guests when they come in). She had a deep midnight blue lipstick, black eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. And she dyed her _Shining Blue_.

"What are you wearing!? And what did you do to your hair!?" exclaimed Bruce.

"Oh! You like it? I thought I could use a new look. And I think I'm gonna go shopping, get a new wardrobe. Oh! And I quit defense class, and signed myself up for horse lessons at... Uh... _Starlight Stables_, it's a hour drive from here. I also took the liberty of getting myself all the equipment, so just take 1 month allowance away, and that should cover it." replied Ciara, _totally_ ignoring his questions.

"That _isn't_ my questions, and you will get _much worse_ than a month's allowance!"

"You are making this a big deal, not me!"

A wolf howled, in the room.

"What is that?" asked Bruce.

"My new text message sound." answered Ciara.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah... See? (plays the text message sound) Cool, right!"

"Go to your room!"

"Ooooh! Can't I'm late for something."

"You _will not leave_!"

"Sorry, Bruce. I gotta go."

As soon as she left, Bruce went down to the _Batcave_.

He sat down at his chair, and was deep in thought.

Alfred, stepped out of the elevator.

"Sir, might I suggest, you give her time... Some people just find a new taste that they've never tried before. Some of them drop it... And other's don't." said Alfred.

"Alfred, not now." replied Bruce.

"Sir, if she- people, don't show their true colors, it will haunt them and the results are not a good thing. Some lead to death, others kill, and some even end up in a psych ward."

Bruce sighed.

He knew that Alfred was right, he just didn't want to believe it.

In the forest where all the "newbie" werewolves were...

There was a sudden _**whoosh**_ in the woods. It was Ciara.

"Wow, cool! How'd you do that?" asked one of the girls.

"I just found out how to use the "gift" of speed." answered Ciara.

"Cool!"

"I'm guessing you all lost your taste for your former clothing's?..(everyone nodded).. I did to."

Suddenly there was another **_whoosh_ **in the woods, it was Damian, Ciara could feel it.

"Well, well. I excepted you all to be late. Some of you are sweaty, other's are sneezing from dust. And other's are itchy." said Damian.

"Hmm. Well, I'm late 'cause my "dad" gave me a lecture on my wardrobe and makeup." replied Ciara.

"Excuses, excuses. Your wardrobe is amazing."

"Well, thank you."

Some of the girls and boys snickered.

"A werewolf bite really does something to you, huh?... Well, when I found out, the truth did something to me." said Ciara.

"Enough, talk... Tomorrow I except you to be here... ON TIME!" exclaimed Damian.

"Man! You're hot when you yell!"

"Alright... For today we are learning about the sense of smell..."

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_ at 7 PM...

The front door slammed... Again.

"You're home late." said Bruce.

"I know... I told you I had to go... I didn't tell you what time I'd be home." replied Ciara.

"What's with the cloak?"

He held up the cloak she got from Dustin.

"You went through _MY_ room!?"

She snatched the cloak, and started up the stairs.

"You will be in this house by 5 PM, you will eat with the family for every meal! And you will go to school everyday, and come home... Until you get your attitude straight!"

"You. Can't. Make. Me."

"Oh, yes _I_ can!"

"Whatever. I'll be gone tomorrow again."

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Goodnight, Bruce."

"You will not call me by my first name!"

"Goodnight."

She was finally in her room by herself- other than Leila.

She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_Am I different... All I see is someone who sticks up for herself, and her pack._ she thought to herself.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring!_

It was Damian. After class, she and Damian switched phone numbers... She thought that she was falling in love with him, and she thought he felt the same.

* * *

It was 8 PM when Ciara _finally_ got off the phone. She didn't feel like going to bed yet, so she just laid in bed. And before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Ciara got up at 7 AM, she didn't feel like getting, but she thought that was because she's getting in touch with her inner wolf senses, or whatever.

As soon as she got dressed, and did her daily things, ate her frosted flakes and tried to avoid Bruce, it was 9:30 AM. She grabbed her bag, and darted out the door... Literally.

In the woods(again) everyone was exactly where they were... Except this time they were on time.

When Ciara arrived she was anxious to get started! Yesterday the learned how to smell simple things, today they were going to learn how to smell flesh and blood. Damian had also given them homework which he expected "by the end of the week!"... Ciara told herself she'd get it done early so she could hand it to him, she knew that it wasn't due for a few more days but she wanted to see if she got them right... She was always eager to learn, but this time it was different.

**_WHOOOSH!_ **

"Good. You're all here on time... As you know today we're learning how to smell creatures, flesh, and blood..." announced Damian.

**5 PM, in the woods**...

"Alright you're all dismissed!" said Damian.

"Hey, Damian?" called Ciara.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... If I could go ahead of my class..."

"What do you mean?... Like have me tutor you or something?"

"Yeah... I learn really fast! And any extra homework you bring I'll get it done!"

"Well... I normally wouldn't do this, but since you are one of the more powerful ones, I guess it would be essential for you to learn faster... Especially since a lunar eclipse is on it's way. And if you don't learn to get your gift under control then you would be out of control."

"Great!"

The newbie werewolves were just about done getting everything put together...

"Tomorrow is a school day, so classes will be shorter. It will be from 4 PM-6:30 PM. Don't be late..(turns to Ciara).. I know you said that your father didn't like your... Changes, so how about we do weekends till 6, and just not do weekdays." suggested Damian.

"Yeah, I think that will be better." agreed Ciara.

"Great. Since you're progressing more than the other new wolves, you could probably help them if they need it... Leader."

Ciara laughed.

"I'm not a leader... I'm one of them, just like they are normal... I am to."

"You are not a normal werewolf... You were born a Child of Hekate, they were born a mortal. Some of them were half mortal, what we call a half-wolf, that's why the ones who were mortal will not be as powerful as the ones who are a  
half-wolf or a Child of Hekate... I thought you might want to have me tutor you so I brought these books. They were from the older packs that roamed around here."

As Ciara took the books, she smiled.

"I love to read... Thank you."

"No problem. They're a little more advanced than the ones I gave the other wolves... But I think you can handle it."

Ciara smiled.

"I better get going, my father will wonder where I am."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As Ciara, sped past "her" pack, she just couldn't help smiling.

* * *

In **Mount Justice**...

**"ARTEMIS, B03."**

"Hey, guys.. I got the call, what's up?" asked Artemis.

"Batman, wanted us all here... We don't know why." answered Wally.

**"BATMAN, B22."**

"Good. You all made it." said Batman.

"What's wrong?" asked Dick.

"Nothing, is wrong... I just wanted an update on your mission, and to do that I needed everyone."

"I don't think you would need everyone..."

"Dude, we were already here anyway, except for Artemis. So I don't think it's a big deal." said Wally.

"Fine. Aqualad, do want to tell him?"

Aqualad nodded, then got the file.

'We have figured out her origin, and her abilities, also what she calls herself. She is the daughter of a Greek Goddess, Hekate, she can use magic, strength and is somewhat more faster than an average human being, and she calls herself ,Wolf Rider. And ,Zatara, told us that the only thing that really stops her is Roman magic." explained Aqualad.

"Apparently, the Greeks and the Romans, had a falling out and then spelled their magic to affect their enemies." added Wally.

"It's a ancient spell, Zatara, said that no one but a high class wizard, witch, or warlock, could break it." added Megan.

"Good, keep working... One more thing... Has she been spotted lately?" asked Batman.

"No, not since we brought her here." answered Dick.

"Hmm... Couldn't be a coincidence..."

"Maybe she's going off the grid."

"No... I've seen her, and I can tell you that she is a hero, she would never "go off the grid"... Something must have happened between the time she left **Mount Justice**, and tonight." said Aqualad.

"You may be right... Alright, monitor all of ,Gotham.. See what you can find." replied Batman.

Aqualad nodded.

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_...

_**WHOOOSH!** _

_Oh. My. Word! That was amazing! I've never felt more alive!_ she thought to herself.

She breathed in... And out. She knew that Bruce would be in there, and that she would get it. But she didn't care.

_I wish I could tell them... But Damian, told us that our first lesson is: Don't tell anyone who you are, unless **they** confront you our they **are** one of us._

As soon as she took another breather, she walked in.

"Hey, Alfred." greeted Ciara.

"Miss." greeted Alfred.

"You know you don't have to call me that."

"It would be like you not calling me ,Alfred, if I were not call you 'Miss'."

"Very well... Hey can we go shopping? I want to get some things."

"Hmm. Did you ask ,Master Bruce?"

"He's not here is he?"

"No. He had a last minute appointment."

"Does this mean no shopping?"

"We could leave him a note."

"You're the best, Alfred!"

As she hugged him, he smiled. He loved Dick and Ciara like they were his own.

Alfred cleared his throat.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Some... Horse equipment came in today while you were gone. I put them in the shed."

"Great!"

"Shall I get the car started?"

"Hmm... Yeah... I was thinking about going later, but I guess it's ok to do it now. Since no one is home."

"Very well. You write the note, I will get the limo."

Ciara nodded. She took a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote:

_"Dear Family,  
Alfred and I have gone shopping. I don't know when we'll be back, if you need to get in touch with us you know what to do.  
Love,  
Alfred and Ciara"_

"That should be good." she told herself.

"Are you ready?" asked Alfred, stepping in.

"Yep!... So I was thinking we hit a makeup store first, then a few clothing shops, and a horse shop for like... Competitions."

"You're thinking of entering horse competitions?"

"Well, when I start riding ,yes. I do know a bit about horses, my last family enrolled me, and I just fell in love with riding. It's my passion. Other than art."

"Very good! Shall we depart now?"

"Yep. We're all set."


End file.
